


Enter Sandman

by MotleyMoose



Category: Sandman, Supernatural
Genre: Gen, There's some hellhounds in it too, fuck if i know, mentions of torture, what even is this
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-02
Updated: 2017-02-02
Packaged: 2018-09-21 16:00:13
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 993
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9556178
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MotleyMoose/pseuds/MotleyMoose
Summary: The King of Hell needs help sleeping.





	

**Author's Note:**

> I'm sorry, I haven't a fucking clue what's going on here. It just vomited itself out.
> 
>  
> 
> Ye be warned...

"Who's Daddy's little nightmare? Is it you? Are you a good girl?"

I froze in the doorway, unsure if I should interrupt. I had cleaned up enough scorched interns to know it wasn't a good idea to barge in on His Highness King Crowley when he was making kissy faces at his hellhounds. However, the punishment for withholding urgent messages from the King was just as painful.

Sighing internally, I retreated a few yards before turning back towards His chambers, deliberately banging into the wall and raising my voice. "Sir? Sir! Urgent message from Above."

His Majesty had straightened up on his throne by the time I had stepped over the doorjamb. "Well, what is it?" he spat, brushing offhandedly at his lapels. His largest hellbeast lazed at his feet, flames dripping onto the rug from a lolling tongue.

"Morpheus has been spotted, Sir." I handed him the folded and sealed message, carefully keeping my distance from the hound. It snorted, shifting slightly so that it could keep its blazing eyes upon me.

Breaking the wax, the King pored over the letter, his furrowed brow relaxing minutely every few seconds. After a full ten minutes of reading and rereading the message, he leaned back on his throne, chuckling. "Excellent news, Y/N. You're going topside."

"Sir?" I asked, puzzled.

Smiling benignly, he waved the letter at me. "I've got an errand for you." He motioned for me to take the note.

I sidestepped the relaxed hellhound and retrieved the message from him. Scanning it quickly, I still wasn't sure what he was implying. "What would you like me to do, Your Majesty?"

Rolling his eyes skyward, he sighed exasperatedly. "I need you to bring the Sandman himself to me. Do whatever you need to. Oh, and Y/N," he paused, a red light pulsing behind his eyes, "fuck this up, and I will personally skin you myself." Dismissing me with a wave of his hand, he returned his attention to the beast at his feet.

"Who's Daddy's little soul eater? Is it you? Are you a good girl?"  
...................  
It had taken a few days to track the Dream god down. Since he was so ancient, it took hours of scrying to pinpoint his exact location, but I did it. It turned out he was only an hour away from where I had popped up, so that was a plus.

The little house I had traced him to was just outside of city limits. It was neat and tidy, with well-established trees shading it on all sides. Strolling up to the porch, I rang the doorbell then took a step back, all my senses on high alert. A slight breeze had picked up, causing the trees to sway gently. As a cloud passed over the sun, it felt like the trees were closing in, trapping me in an bower coffin. I began to feel like I was suffocating in shadows.

Just then, the door opened, startling me from my reverie. I glanced around, noting that the cloud had passed by and the shadows had retreated. Returning my attention to the person on the other side of the door, I arranged my face into a charming mask. "Good evening, Sir. I am a messenger from Crowley, the King of Hell. May I come in?"

The impossibly tall, pale being stared blankly at me, his features completely unreadable.

"I, um. I was sent to collect you." My nerves were getting the better of me.

Cocking his head, the Old God smirked mirthlessly. " **And if I don't agree?** "

Shifting uneasily, I dropped my gaze. "His Majesty will owe you a favor."

Silence hung between us as the Dream King mulled it over. Finally, he spoke. " **Very well. I shall pay a visit to your king**." His eyes bored into me. " **But on my terms**."

"Yessir. Shall I bring the car around?"

A glimmer of amusement passed over his face. " **No, simple demon. We will take a much shorter route**."

Raising his long pale arm, he pressed his middle finger and thumb together. Before I could react, he snapped his fingers and darkness engulfed me.  
...............  
"Ah, Lord Morpheus. How nice of you to come." King Crowley bowed low, making a sweeping gesture towards his throne. "Please, sit."

" **I understand you needed my assistance**?" The Sandman ignored the King's offer, choosing instead to stand near the champagne fountain.

Standing behind His Majesty, I stared straight ahead, trying to pretend I was just part of the decor. Since I hadn't been dismissed, I felt uncomfortable leaving my master's presence. Even though it would have been a small infraction if I left on my own accord, I most likely would still face the wrath of the King of Hell. Playing it safe was always the better, and less painful, option.

His Highness, slightly affronted by the Sandman's snub, shrugged and sat on throne himself. Clearing his throat, King Crowley sighed. "It's a tough job, keeping things running smoothly-"

" **I may be eternal, Crowley, but I am not patient**." growled Morpheus.

"Alright, alright." The King held up his hands. "I haven't slept in six hundred years."

Nodding slowly, the Dream King reached into his long black robes. "<<It is done." And without even a farewell, the Sleepbringer vanished. Yawning widely, His Highness motioned for me to lead him to his bedchambers. As we entered the room, a massive shape rose from the middle of the bed. "Ahh, there's my good girl," King Crowley crooned as he plopped onto the mattress. The huge hellhound snuffled at him for a moment before laying back down. "Do you need anything else, Sire?" I asked as I returned to the doorway. "Begone with you. And make sure no one tries to take the throne while I'm asleep," he murmured as he snuggled contentedly underneath the blankets. Relieved, I switched the lights off. As I shut the door, I could hear him singing quietly to his beast. "<<

**Author's Note:**

> Prompts: Enter Sandman by Metallica, hellhounds, and contentment


End file.
